


Cabin in the Falls

by EnsignCelery



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 14:37:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5589991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnsignCelery/pseuds/EnsignCelery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geoff has no fucking idea how Michael managed to talk him into this.<br/>(For the prompt: person A and B are vacationing up at a cabin a cuddle by the fire on cold nights)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cabin in the Falls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheGilgamesh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGilgamesh/gifts).



> My very first time participating in a RageHappy Secret Santa~  
> I hope everyone likes my fic~

Geoff has no fucking idea how Michael managed to talk him into this.

No, actually, he knows exactly how Michael managed it. Little fucker had been making suggestions here and there for weeks about how he missed floating the river while it was flooded over and how he loved how Geoff looked in his swim trunks. How he loved the way Geoff’s face lit up with laughter when they got into splash fights when they were swimming together, and how he loved the feeling of Geoff’s slick skin warming up under his fingers when they’d shower together afterwards.

Conniving little shit had pulled the last one at work a few days ago. Out loud. During a let’s play.

Jeremy wasn’t going to be too pleased with them when he had to edit out the resulting conversation next week.

What both of them had failed to realize, however, when they’d rented the little cabin next to the waterfalls and told everyone that they were taking an early weekend to have their little Boner Retreat (thanks for that, Lindsay) was that, hey, it actually got a little colder the farther up north they went. And, hey, it was already pretty cool in Texas for it being spring, so that made it pretty fucking chilly up in Oklahoma. And, oh wow, okay, that water is really fucking cold and there’s no way Geoff is putting more than a toe into that, nope. No way in hell.

“Don’t be such a whiny bitch, Geoffers,” Michael called from the water, small frown tugging at his lips and droplets of water falling into his eyes from soaked curls. And yeah, he did look really good with little trails of water slipping down his collarbone and the bright reflection of the water bringing his eyes into sharper relief where they bore into him, pleading with him. “Come on. It’s not that bad.”

Nope. Geoff was going to go put on a shirt. The air was suddenly a lot colder, and most of his blood was trying to rush to a very unhelpful place.

“Your skin is fucking blue, dude,” Geoff said, pulling a face in Michael’s direction and forcing an exaggerated shiver. “I’m not getting in there.”

Michael’s frown deepened as Geoff turned away from him, presumably to go grab a beer and a book and sit down to watch Michael swim instead. But, really, where was the fun in that?

Humming a soft tune to himself (that may or may not have resembled the Pink Panther theme), Michael slipped as quietly as he could up the ledge and out of the water, and up behind Geoff where the man was bending over their cooler, prompting Geoff to straighten up and glance over his shoulder. Before he could even open his mouth to question what Michael was doing, Michel had grabbed the man by the arm and dragged him the few feet to the water’s edge, throwing him in mid-yell.

Peals of laughter fell from Michael’s lips, the man nearly falling over from the force of his mirth at the undignified sputtering mess that Geoff became as he surfaced in the water, his hair plastered across his forehead and his limbs flailing wildly.

“Holy shit!” He wheezed out, doubling over and holding his stomach. “Your face! The look on your face, Geoff!”

“Oh, that’s it, you little bitch,” came the growled reply as Geoff worked his way out of the water. “This means _war_.”

—

“Don’t look at me like that! How was I supposed to know the showers here weren’t heated?!”

Geoff almost couldn’t be mad at the shivering mess of a man that walked stiffly beside him back to their cabin. Michael had wrapped himself in three different towels, one of which was wrapped adorably around his head to keep his wet hair from dripping more cold water onto his shoulders. He looked just as miserably cold as Geoff felt after their ice cold shower in the communal bathrooms, which, of course, had stalls that were entirely too small for two people to share. The two had had to suffer at it alone, complaining through chattering teeth about the temperature and the complete lack of water pressure from the half-rusted shower heads.

Of course, _almost_ didn’t mean that Geoff couldn’t still gripe about the situation. He reasoned to himself that starting a small argument with Michael would keep them warm until they made it back.

“ _You_ were the one that booked this place, Michael,” Geoff said, raising his eyebrows. “You kept asking stupid shit like ‘Can we bring canned beverages?’…”

“A reasonable fucking question considering how much we drink on vacation!”

“… and ‘Is there a fireplace in the cabin?’”

“Your ass is going to be thanking me for making sure we can start fires here in a minute, asshole.”

“But you didn’t ask if they had a water heater! Really? What was all of that about sharing a shower together and soaping each other up sensually or whatever bullshit that was, huh?”

“Look, Geoff,” Michael sighed as they finally walked up the steps to their small cabin, shoving the door open with a huff. “I’m sorry, alright? I guess we should have assumed they wouldn’t since it’s kind of a camping ground and not a hotel or whatever, okay?”

“ _We_ should have assumed?”  
  


“I should have, whatever,” Michael snapped. “Look, do you _want_ me to get out the starter logs I brought for the fire or are you just gonna stand there shivering and bitching like an asshole?!”

Geoff blinked, snapping out of the small fit he’d been working himself into to watch Michael angrily shove his swim trunks down his legs, baring himself to the world as he furiously toweled off the residual cold water from his skin. Geoff’s brain shorted out for a moment at the sight of Michael’s beautiful ass, the soft curve of it meeting his sharp hipbones and the beautiful arch of his back right above. The sight was always enough to bring a little heat to Geoff’s blood, to cause his heart to stutter. God, the man was beautiful.

He shook his head a bit.

“You brought starter logs?” Geoff asked with a small crack in his voice, a smile finally pulling at his lips as he followed Michael’s lead. “What, you didn’t think you could get a fire started on your own?”

Michael gave a small nod of satisfaction at the sight of Geoff stripping out of his own swim shorts to towel off before Michael dragged a pair of boxers and pajama pants out of his bag. “I mean, I probably could, but I really didn’t want to put that much effort into it. Vacation. Laziness. I just wanted a damn fire.” He pulled a loose t-shirt to complete the look and saw that Geoff had stopped to stare at him again, a warm look in the other man’s eyes. “That okay with you?”

“That sounds great, actually, yeah,” Geoff agreed softly, towel draped lazily across his shoulders and boxers hung low on his hips, apparently too lazy to put on his own clothes just yet. “Do you need a lighter or anything?”

“Nah, I’ve got it,” Michael said, his own voice softening up. “But grab the hot dogs and shit from the big cooler, yeah? We can be lazy assholes and cook them in here so we don’t have to go outside again.”

—

A few hours later of ridiculous conversations (“No, Michael, I would _not_ have sex with Ryan for a hundred dollars.” “Even if I said it would turn me on?”), awful camping food (s’mores were a lot messier than Geoff remembered), and convincing Michael to lose his shirt, found the two of them sprawled out in front of the fireplace’s metal screen, mattress pulled from the bed and every blanket and pillow in the place strewn out across in a messy nest around them.  Michael’s eyelids had drooped closed awhile ago, his head pillowed across Geoff’s collarbone while Geoff read quietly aloud to them both, the soft light from his tablet and the glow from the fire the only sources of light in the small cabin.

Finally, Geoff hit the power button, making a mental note to charge it in the morning while they went for a hike or whatever outdoorsy shit Michael tried to talk him into tomorrow, and set it aside. He smiled contentedly down at the man curled up against him, slinging his arm across him and drawing him closer, relishing in the heat and the comfort of the moment.

This was how Michael convinced him to do stupid shit like this.

No matter how many times they froze their asses off this weekend, no matter how many times Geoff complained, moments like this were what made time with Michael worth every second.

With a small, pleased hum, Geoff leaned down to kiss Michael’s head and whisper a quiet goodnight before fluffing the pillow under his head and settling down to sleep beside the man he loved.

—

How on earth had they been so cold, yesterday?

It was absolutely sweltering in this bed.

It was kind of damp, too, though. How had they managed that? The water yesterday had been like ice, and…

Oh. Holy shit. That definitely explained it.

Pleasure shot through Geoff’s stomach, wrenching a small, muffled groan from his throat as he gained consciousness a little more quickly, now. Okay, yes, that was a hand wrapped around his cock. A very warm, very well-lubricated hand. And that was a very plush pair of lips pressed against his own, and a very talented tongue trailing across his teeth. Fuck.

“Michael,” Geoff whined, pulling back from the kiss. “Michael, _fuck._ ”

“Oh, good,” Michael grinned, panting softly, his eyes sparkling. “You’re awake. I wondered how long it would take you.”

“ _Michael_.”

“I had wondered,” Michael paused to twist his wrist harshly, drawing a sharp whimper from Geoff’s throat. “If I could make you come like this. If I could wake you up with your own orgasm, wake you up exhausted and sated and so fucking _delicious_ …”

Geoff’s hips bucked into the man above him, making Michael fumble a bit from his straddled position across Geoff’s hips.

“You like that, huh?” Michael grinned, dragging his thumbnail carefully along the vein on the underside of Geoff’s cock. “You like me watching you, getting off on giving you pleasure? Getting off on you looking fucked out and exhausted?”

Geoff whined, nodding frantically.

Fuck, how long had Michael been at this? He felt like he could come at any moment.

“Then come on, Geoff,” Michael growled out, leaning down to run his tongue along Geoff’s ear. He breathed out a harsh breath, sending a shiver down Geoff’s spine. “ _Come_. Let me see it. Don’t you want to get me off, too, Geoff?”

 _Fuck_.

Geoff arched as much as he could with Michael’s weight across his hips, his voice rising and dying in his throat and his hands shooting up to clutch at Michael’s shoulders as he came, spilling across Michael’s fingers. He shuddered through it, his mouth hanging open and his nails digging in, all with Michael’s smile pressed against the side of his neck.

“That’s it, Geoff,” he spoke softly, slowly stroking Geoff through it. “That’s fucking _perfect_.”

—

“I can’t believe you talked me into coming back out into this shit.”

Geoff looked out over the falls in front of them with an exaggerated pout, his eyes narrowed at the beautiful waterfalls and the sparkling, clear water. He knew what awaited him in the depths of that tempting sight. There was a reason he and Michael were the only people out here, today.

“Come on, Geoff, don’t you want to play in it just a little bit?” Michael pleaded, his voice high and his hands clasped in front of him. “Don’t you think it’ll be fun to swim under a waterfall?”

“Not really, no,” Geoff grumped, arms folded across his chest.

Michael let a smirk twist across his face, slid over smoothly to stand right beside Geoff, leaned his weight into his side. “Don’t you wonder what it’d be like to make out underneath a waterfall?”

Silence.

“To pull off our shorts as we swim underneath it? To struggle to stay afloat as we run our hands along each other, work each other up, _get each other off?_ ”

A small fidget.

“…I’ve got the lube we keep in our shower in the pocket of my trunks.”

“God _damn_ it, Michael.”

—

They didn’t actually make it out of their shorts, in the end. Geoff was too concerned with losing them in the pull of the water, and Michael was too concerned with the rock he was pressed against cutting up the skin of some very sensitive body parts. Somehow, though, the sensation of their trunks sliding, slick between them as Geoff thrust steadily into him, as the fingers of his left hand dug sharp enough to bruise into the fabric of his waistband to keep the front of them from slipping below Michael’s cock, just added to the experience. And, holy shit, why had no one ever told Michael how nice it would feel to jerk himself off through soaking wet swim shorts?

“Fuck _me_ ,” Michael choked out, using the arm he had braced against the rock in front of them to shove back harder onto Geoff’s cock. “Fuck, _fuck_. Geoff!”

Geoff’s moan of agreement could barely be heard over the rush of water behind them, the push and pull of the water flowing around the fall aiding him in his movements and drawing him even deeper into the man below him.

With a shudder of pleasure, Geoff tipped his head forward, pressing his lips against Michael’s ear.

“ _Fuck_ , Michael, you’re so good, _so fucking_ _beautiful_.”

A sharp whine from the younger man.

“You look so good like this, flushed and fucked _hard._ ”

Michael ground back, his breath stuttering, his heart racing.

“You wanna come for me, Michael?” Geoff bit out, his own orgasm creeping up his spine. When Michael nodded sharply, Geoff wrenched his hand from the  man’s hip and dragged it upwards, up his stomach, nails scratching across his chest to pinch sharply at his nipple. “Then _come_ , Michael. Fuckin’ _do it_.”

And, fuck, it was a good thing they were alone, because Michael’s quick cry, his heavy sob, would have alerted everyone in the area to what they were doing. As it was, his beautiful noises combined with his clenching down hard on Geoff’s cock wrung his own orgasm from him, his own quiet groan of, “Michael, Michael, _yesss_ ” the buzzing across Michael’s skin from where Geoff had his face pressed to the back of his neck.

—

They had lucked out with the bathrooms next to the falls. These were a little more modern and, as such, had a handicap stall that they could both fit into.

While the water was still cold, their blood was still warm from their orgasms and from the drinks they’d had afterwards, sprawled bonelessly across the rocks at the edge of the water. And even the icy water couldn’t take away from the pleasure of having Geoff slowly massage shampoo into his hair, nails scratching delicately across his scalp.

It was fucking heaven.

—

“I can’t believe we’ve never done this before,” Geoff sighed contentedly, sprawled out on his side across the mattress, stomach full of the crappy frozen hamburgers they’d cooked and fire crackling lowly beside them.

“Does that mean we’re gonna do this again?” Michael grinned, propped up on his elbow beside him, running his fingers through Geoff’s hair, along his jaw, and back again.

“Abso-fucking-lutely, Michael,” Geoff hummed, his eyes drooping. “You have the best ideas.”

Michael hummed, pleased.

“Glad you finally agree.”

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, if you see any glaring mistakes or even just something that irks you, let me know.
> 
> ♥ As with my last fic, I'm also happy to put any warnings and whatnot you'd like to see in my notes at the beginning. Your safe, enjoyable reading is a huge priority for me, 'kay?


End file.
